Un mal día
by maiteginevra
Summary: *POV* James Potter no soporta la compañía de nadie, no al menos, desde que todos se han empeñado en mirarle con una cierta expresión de pena pintada en el rostro. ¿Quién necesita eso? Por supuesto, él no. *Oneshot*LE/JP*


**Un mal día.**

Podría decir que me aburro en todas las clases, en algunas más que otras, pero siempre que estoy sentado en alguna sala creo que podría estar haciendo algo mejor. Podría volar, o podríamos irnos a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, cada día se ponen más quisquillosos con las salidas al pueblo, cada día nos vigilan más por culpa del hijo de puta de Voldemort y a veces creo que MacGonagall sospecha algo sobre nosotros. Es que ese modo en que arruga la nariz cuando nos reprende no es normal, es como si se estuviese guardando algo y tuviera que apretarlo con fuerza para que no se le escape.

Ella no sirve para guardar secretos.

- ¿Señor Potter, podría decirnos que le parece a usted la poción del Señor Avery?

- Me parece que es una poción horrible. Hasta un troll podría hacer una mejor.

- ¿Podría decirnos en qué se equivocó?

Y yo no sabía que más contestar porque no estaba prestando atención. Iba a decir una estupidez, del tipo que _"a la poción le falta de todo, porque necesita que la haga alguien con cerebro y Avery no tiene de eso"_. Slughorn entrecerró los ojos esperando mi respuesta y yo se la iba a dar. Pero Lily Evans me pegó una suave patada por debajo de la mesa.

- No digas nada. –me susurró muy cerca del oído.

Y yo no le veía nada de malo en jugar un rato con los de Slytherin, pero supongo que ella es demasiado buena para eso. Así que me quedé callado, no era fácil, menos aún sintiendo la mirada inquisitoria de Slughorn sobre mí.

- Y bien, señor Potter, ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

- Creemos que le faltó agregar las alas de murciélago y que no revolvió correctamente, no por lo menos en la etapa inicial de la poción. –Contestó Lily por mí. -Pero hay que considerar que es una poción muy difícil.

"_¿Creemos?_" No, yo no creía nada. Ella respondió por mí y eso no me gustaba nada.

Slughorn como siempre quedó encandilado con Lily y con sus respuestas precisas y exactas, le dio veinte puntos a Gryffindor y nos dejó irnos en la paz de Merlin. ¿Y qué? Yo estaba enojado, me importa bastante poco la Copa de las Casas, no necesitaba que Lily me cubriera las espaldas, no necesitaba que respondiera por mí en clases.

"_No la necesito a ella._"

Ese era el problema, porque yo llevaba demasiado tiempo repitiéndome eso. Y parecía que Lily se empeñaba en demostrarme lo contrario. Me pasaba el salero cuando yo se la pedía a Remus, me dejaba sus apuntes de encantamientos sin que yo se los pidiera, y ahora, por si fuera poco, me ayudaba en pociones.

Todo me parecía demasiado raro. Y había una sensación haciendo cada vez más grande dentro de mi cabeza. Una sensación de angustia que no me enfurecía, pero que me hacía sentir cada vez peor.

Esa tarde decidí arrancarme de todo. Me fui directo a los terrenos, sólo necesitaba algo de sol y aire para que se acabara mi mal genio, o al menos eso creía yo. Y tampoco quería estar bajo la mirada preocupada y triste de Sirius, Remus y Peter, porque tampoco necesitaba (ni quería) que me contemplaran como si yo fuese un estúpido enfermo de Fiebre de Dragón. Así que, dejé que el sol me encandilara la vista y me tendí en el pasto, mientras oía el murmullo del agua llegar a la orilla del lago. En aquel momento hubiese rogado por un pensadero, para sacarme esa nube que eclipsaba mis ojos y mi mente y revisar todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo detenidamente.

Pero no tenía uno y dudaba que Dumbledore me dejara el suyo.

No tenía más opción que tratar de averiguar que era aquello que tanto me molestaba de un modo más lento, apreté los ojos con fuerza y llené mis pulmones con aquel aire tibio. Y recién comprendí que si había algo que me molestaba era la compasión. No se la había pedido a nadie y todos parecían dispuestos a darmela. Incluso ella. Yo no quería que me mirara con los ojos llorosos, no quería que cuando entrara al Gran Comedor me sonriera y se sentase a mi lado. No por pena al menos.

Esto era sencillo, yo lo comprendía y me daba tanta rabia que el resto no lo hiciera. Si yo no le gustaba a Lily Evans, como ella tantas veces me lo dijo, no tenía por qué intentar compensar sus no sentimientos amorosos con su amistad.

Por que yo no quería ser su amigo.

Nunca quise eso de ella, aunque muchas veces eso fue lo que intenté demostrar. Traté de acercarme a Lily por todos los modos posibles, hasta pensé en robarle su diario para saber más cosas sobre ella o alguna estupidez similar. Me hice amigos de sus amigos, dejé tranquilo (un tiempo) a Severus Snape e intenté recordar y cumplir todas mis obligaciones de Premio Anual.

Pero no fue suficiente.

No para ella, al menos. Sin embargo para mi sí, yo no quería ser alguien que no era, me cansé de seguirla y casi rogarle que saliera conmigo. El mensaje estaba claro y yo no era estúpido.

Ella no me quería.

No del mismo modo en que yo le quería a ella.

De pronto dejé de sentir el calor del sol en mi cara e invadió en mis pulmones un aroma dulce, similar a frutas frescas, cambiando de pronto los colores de todo mi entorno. No era necesario que abriera los ojos para saber de que se trataba eso, podría reconocer el olor de Lily dentro de mil aromas con facilidad y siempre parecía que todo lo que me rodeaba era más brillante, más luminoso, más cálido cuando ella estaba cerca.

- James. –me llamó, y me pareció que su voz estaba cargada de duda. Pero yo no quería contestarle. ¿Acaso no sabía que si estaba aquí era para no verle? No, probablemente no lo sabía. No abrí los ojos tampoco.

- ¡James! -Dijo con un tono más alto.

- ¿Qué quieres? -No quería sonar pesado, pero no era algo que yo dominara. No era mi día simplemente y ella insistía en hacerlo más difícil.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estudio Runas, ¿no ves? –le contesté, moviendo mi brazo alrededor del desordenado pasto. Sé que me merecía un golpe o algo así por mi respuesta poco apropiada, pero ella no me dijo nada y estuve seguro de que se había ido puesto que el sol volvió a golpear mi cara con su calor violento. Me quedé tan quieto como estaba, intentando descubrir qué tenía que hacer para que todos dejaran de mirarme de aquel modo tan molesto.

De pronto sentí un peso en el estómago y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, cerca de mí. Sino que aquello era porque ella estaba realmente _ahí_, Lily se acostó en el pasto al igual de cómo estaba yo, pero ella apoyó su cabeza en mi abdomen. Cerré la mano con fuerza para no hacer algo estúpido, algo que siempre he querido hacer. Tocar el pelo de Lily, una y otra vez y comprobar con la yema de mis dedos si es tan suave como se ve.

- Tú no tienes Runas. -Dijo de pronto y yo ni siquiera me acordaba de aquello. -¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

- Nada. –contesté.

- Bien. Tiene pinta de entretenido, ¿no?

Y se quedó ahí como si nada, se quedó callada y yo estiré un poco el cuello y abrí los ojos sólo para verificar si ella de verdad estaba ahí y no era una mala jugada de mi imaginación. Vi su perfil recortado, bañado por la luz amarillenta, que hacia lucir su piel más pálida y pecosa. Vi su nariz pequeña alzarse con soberbia hacia el cielo y sus pestañas largas, tiritar a veces, junto con sus párpados, sus labios estaban tensos, elevando sus mejillas, como si….

¿Por qué Lily sonreía?

¡Qué me importa si sonreía o no! Volví a cerrar los ojos, mientras me preguntaba qué broma sería la mejor. Tenía que ser una monumental, una grande, inolvidable, de esas que toma meses prepararla. Más que mal, era el legado que dejaríamos para que nuestro paso por Hogwarts fuera inolvidable.

Volví a respirar y el olor a frutas me golpeó de nuevo. ¿Por qué Lily me torturaba así? ¿Es que no le bastaban años y años de masoquismo exponiendome a su rechazo? Yo ya lo había entendido, ahora sólo me faltaba superarlo.

- ¿Qué crees que será de nosotros el próximo año? –Su voz fue otro latigazo a la realidad.

- ¿Ah? –Me trajo de nuevo a la tierra, pero no capté lo que me había preguntado.

- Te preguntó que crees que será de nosotros el próximo año. -Repitió, y giró su cuerpo y su cabeza, quedando ese par de ojazos verdes sobre mí, analizándome en cada segundo.

- No…No lo sé. No creo que me dediqué a seguir una carrera habitual. –Y me reí porque mis palabras eran ciertas. Yo sabía que no sería un trabajador del Ministerio, ni nada por el estilo, el sólo hecho de imaginarme con traje o con zapatos en vez de zapatillas o jeans me divertía mucho. Es como imaginarse a Sirius en buzo o sin su chaqueta de cuero.

- ¿Te dedicarás a domar dragones?

- No, no lo creo. No se me dan bien las criaturas salvajes ni las bestias indomables.

Ella sonrió como si le hubiese dicho algo cómico, se mordió el labio un segundo y miró hacia nuestro alrededor. Había un par de niños jugando cerca del lugar donde estabamos recostados, aquellos niños estaban jugando a atrapar un gato negro que se empeñaba en arrancar de los brazos de su dueña. No lo culpo, esa chica lo apretaba como si quisiera sacarle las tripas por los ojos.

- Quizás se te da mejor de lo que crees, James.

JA. ¡Y ahora se hacía la críptica! Es como si su vida no estuviese completa hasta no dejar un pedazo de mí impregnado de dudas ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿Qué me fuera a cazar mantícoras y dragones y que la dejara de joder? Por supuesto, qué más podría decirme.

Para no empujarla lejos de mí porque cada una de sus palabras me hacían daño, decidí revolverme el pelo. Tenía que tener las manos ocupadas.

- ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

La miré incrédulo, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo típico de la vergüenza. Y sus ojos brillaban con mayor fulgor que el habitual. Podía ver las motitas de distintos verdes nadar en sus pupilas, como un bosque tupido bañado con el rocío del amanecer.

- No estoy enojado contigo, Lily.

- Sí lo estás. Y yo quiero saber el por qué.

Respiré profundamente una vez más. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿La verdad? "Mira, no estoy enojado…Es sólo que me molesta que tú trates de compensar lo que no sientes por mi con tu mirada de lastima", ¡JA! Suena muy lindo, muy Potter.  
Me incorporé, pero al hacerlo dejé que la cabeza de Lily cayera al pasto. Había olvidado que se apoyaba de mí, ¡Qué bien! Después de eso no podría negar que siempre estuvo enamorada de mi por ser un hombre tan atento.

- Lo siento.

- No importa.

Me senté en el pasto, y le tomé la cabeza para que apoyara entre mis piernas. Así ella quedó en una posición bastante similar a la que estaba anteriormente. Y sus ojos castigadores me miraron de nuevo, buscando la respuesta a la pregunta que yo no quería responder.

- No estoy enojado contigo, sino que necesito mi espacio y todos hacen lucir esto mal, como si no me estuviera permitido. –le contesté entre dientes.

- ¿Y para qué quieres espacio? Tú no necesitas espacio para ti, al contrario, tú necesitas espacio para llenarlo con gente, James.

_¡Touché!_

Porque en eso tenía razón, me gustaba tener cosas sólo para compartirlas con mis amigos, no necesitaba nada para mí, porque así no tenia gracia. ¡¿Para qué quiero una escoba si no tengo con quien hacer carreras?! Y sin querer le sonreí como respuesta. Y eso es lo que a veces llegaba a detestar, porque no era normal ni sano que Lily Evans pudiera hacerme reaccionar de esa forma sin siquiera pretenderlo. ¿Dónde quedaba mi dominio?

- ¿Por qué crees que necesitas espacio? –Lily se llevaba la manos a la boca y daba pequeñas mordidas a sus uñas, como cuando estaba muy nerviosa antes de los TIMOS o del Examen de Aparición.

Y a mi me ponía de los nervios que hiciera eso, así que le saqué la mano de la boca porque si seguía mordisqueandose los dedos se iba a hacer daño. Tenía las manos muy heladas y extremadamente suaves, en ese momento, mi dedo pulgar se empeñaba en averiguar si era más aterciopelada la piel de sus muñecas o la de sus nudillos y se paseaba por su mano siguiendo caminos invisibles. Pero yo no era conciente de eso, sólo estaba intentando buscar las palabras menos comprometedoras que explicaran que no me gustaba que ella y mis amigos que miraran con lástima.

- Olvídalo, Lily, no es importante. Ya se me pasará, sólo es algo momentáneo.

Sentí todo el peso de su mirada sobre mí. Esa mirada turbia y cristalina a la vez, tan brillante que me encandilaba y tan potente que casi me obligaba a escupir la verdad. Tragué con dificultad porque yo no quería decir nada más. ¿Para qué? No era necesario que continuara humillándome, ni tampoco era justo para ella que la obligara de una u otra forma a salir conmigo o soportando mis invitaciones. Sin embargo su mirada era aplastante, me sentía como si fuera arrastrado por un río caudaloso, y que me empapaba y me ahogaba dentro de aquel caudal. Y por si no fuera poco, ella susurra con sus magnificos labios, apenas entreabiertos.

- Para mí si es importante, James. -Y la forma cómo me dijo eso me dio la sensación de que Lily llevara una vida entera preparada para soltar eso. Como si fuera la frase clave en una actuación y dependía de aquello que le dieran el papel principal. Yo se lo hubiese dado, porque como todas las cosas que Lily hacía, le salió perfecto.

Y eso era una mierda, porque ella era demasiado generosa, tanto que incluso se acercaba a mí, y se preocupaba por supuestos problemas que yo pudiera tener. Yo, James Potter, su hostigador número uno. JA. ¡Por algo la quería tanto! Lily era capaz de compadecerse de todos, incluso de Avery y su poción horrible.

- Se me pasará pronto. –Le dije a modo de promesa. Porque era todo lo que podía hacer por ella, no podía asegurarle una fecha ni un día especifico. Sólo creía que como buen merodeador que soy podía cumplir mis metas y objetivos y eso implicaba superarla algún día a ella, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo no iba a ser capaz? Claro, pero Lily no sabía cual era el verdadero trasfondo de mis palabras, con un poco de suerte pensaría que me refería a mi supuesto estado de mal genio y no al torbellino de felicidad que significaba su presencia en mi vida.

Su presencia en mi vida, era algo limitado y que casi estaba llegando a su fin. Sólo faltaba un par de meses para que termináramos el colegio y cada uno siguiera los destinos que marcarían la distancia para siempre. Y debo reconocer que eso también era algo me que me perturbaba; yo me consolaba viéndola en clases, desayunando con ella y en aquellos esplendorosos momentos que nos reíamos juntos de alguna estupidez que ocurría en la Sala Común. En pocos meses, con suerte, nos encontraríamos en algún lugar, nos saludaríamos con alegría por ver a alguien con quién compartiste tanto tiempo cuando eras pequeño y nos iríamos con prisa a continuar con nuestras vidas.

Nada más.

Me escuchó con los ojos cerrados, acto seguido ella apretó los labios como si yo hubiese dicho algo que le incomodara y soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones almacenaban de una sola vez. Frunció el ceño, parecía que algo le doliera mucho o realmente le molestara y nuevamente desató todo el poder de su mirada, ahora aguada, sobre mí.

- Yo realmente espero que no se te pase nunca.

"¿Qué?" Lo que Lily quiso decirme no lo comprendí. Vi en sus ojos húmedos el reflejo de mi cara de confusión. También noté como un rubor arañaba sus mejillas nuevamente, y su mano, atrapada entre mis dedos, se soltó para coger mi corbata que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

En menos de un segundo sentí que dejaba mis pensamientos y confusiones atrás, sentí que también se quedaba mi cerebro ahí y que el mundo era un manchón gigante de colores indeterminados. Después ya no importaba nada más. Porque cuando Lily tomó mi corbata con sus manos y jaló de ella, mi cuello se arqueó acercando mi cabeza a la de ella, quedando mis lentes sobre su nariz, respirando casi en sus mejillas.

Y sus labios sobre los míos.

Era incómodo, incluso resultaba doloroso tener el cuello así de torcido, pero sinceramente, ¿Qué importaba? Podrái haberme transformado en un fakir, o en un verdadero domador de dragones, o quizás podría desayunar todos los días vidrios con tal de que fuera a cambio de lo que Lily me estaba dando. Porque mis lentes resbalaban por mi nariz y aunque se hubieren hecho polvo, no tenía la menor importancia, porque Lily, sí, Lily Evans, me estaba besando a mi. Y el contacto inicial, que apenas era un roce tímido de sus labios sobre los míos, era lo mejor que yo había sentido.

Mejor que volar. Definitivamente mil veces mejor.

Era su piel desnuda sobre la mía, era su lengua vibrante abriéndose paso, lentamente, entre mis labios, era mi mano en su pelo (¡Por fin! y era tan suave como la seda, mejor de cómo lo había imaginado) y era electricidad que me azotaba el cuerpo entero, de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Como si un gran rayo me partiera al medio y dejara trocitos a medio quemar porque su saliva empapando la carne de mi boca y sus mejillas jugando con mi barbilla áspera.

Era ella besándome.

Y estoy seguro, seguro que no fue por pena ni por ser un tipo mal genio.

**&&&&&**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Hola, aquí estoy yo, desempolvando unas historias antiguas que tenía guardadas, ésta era un regalo para Jaqui Evans. Y en realidad lo que estoy haciendo es evitando los apuntes que me mandaron el otro día. Sí, igual que tú, que estás leyendo esto en vez de estar estudiando para esos horribles finales que te están esperando.

No tenemos ni media diferencia.

Gracias por leer y muchas gracias de antemano por lo comentarios. Ah, por cierto *sí, sí, sí. momento de publicidad* hay una encuesta en mi profile que me encantaría que la respondieran, sólo les tomara unos segundos y espero que no sea mucha la molestia. Gracias por eso también.

Besos enormes, pre navideños (PUAJ) (¿alguien más es hij* del Grinch, como yo, por aquí...digo, para celebrar junt*s)


End file.
